In-bay automatic washes are designed to wash a vehicle after it has stopped within the wash bay rather than being pulled through the bay as is the case in a tunnel wash. In-bay automatic washes are typically installed at gas station convenience stores in conjunction with self-serve wash sites, lube centers or at car dealerships. About half of these machines installed are “touch-free” so that a chemical and high pressure water spray are used to wash the vehicle without the need for workers to touch the vehicle. The other machines are friction washes that use either a bristle brush, cloth pads or closed cell foam material to wipe away dirt off the vehicle surface. There are advantages and disadvantages to each of these machines and their associated process. As such, wash customers or operators typically have a definite preference as to which process type they prefer. Many customers will not use a friction wash if they prefer touch-free, and customers that prefer a friction wash will often not use a touch-free wash. Thus, washes that employ only one of these wash techniques (i.e., only touch-free wash or only friction wash) are often limited in the number of customers that will use their washes.